Neutrals
Neutrals are the AI of Territory Conquest, represented as white forces. Most of the time, Neutrals are the first obstacle in a round and will stay as a possible problem until they are entirely defeated. Unlike players, however, Neutrals are entirely predictable — not so much an artificial intelligence as a repetitive bot. Behaviour The behaviour of the Neutrals, although predictable, may not always be clear, especially when players are first starting out. Despite conveying a pretence of randomness however, they do have set coded instructions based on whatever situation they find themselves in as to what, when, and where they should attack. Where Neutrals Spawn Neutrals do not start with a capital. There will never be a white capital (the Neutral's colour; players cannot play as a white team) though it is possible for Neutrals to obtain a capital. Neutrals can come into being in one of two ways: starting a round and surrendering. When a round of either Conquest or Kingdoms starts, players each receive a single territory (their capital). All other territory is given to the Neutrals. If a player surrenders, all of their territories go to the Neutrals, including the capital (if they still have it) and their units even if they are in motion. Rules of Neutrals Regions Neutrals will never attack outside of their regions. Neutrals will, however, fight to defend their regions. If a player attacks a region, any adjacent neutral-held territories in that region are eligible to attack under certain circumstances. If a player is beaten out of a region by Neutrals, the Neutrals will not pursue over region borders. The way Kingdoms usually negates the counter-attacks of Neutrals is that any territory ''conquered ''(not received) changes to a region matching that Player's team name and colour. Numbers and their relevancy to Neutral's decisions As long as all the eligibility requirements are met for Neutrals to launch an attack, it is up to the numbers as to whether they will attack. Neutrals have a very defensive mindset, though their cohesion with other Neutrals is virtually non-existent. If a Neutral has a valid point to attack, the territory they are attacking must be outnumbered by the Neutrals. Additionally, the territory from which they are launching must not border a player territory that would outnumber the Neutral territory if the Neutrals attacked. If the Neutral unit attacking at any point while engaging a Player territory detects a superior Player unit moving to the territory, it will withdraw. Other rules Neutrals will never attack a capital territory. Neutrals all act independently — if they do make joint attacks it is because each Neutral territory met the conditions required to attack. Neutrals will not move to aid other Neutrals or move through multiple territories in a single attack. Neutrals are in a state of constant war with all players and cannot make alliances. Exceptions Other than any rare glitches that may occur, there is only one exception to most of these rules. Because a surrenderee's territories and units all become Neutrals instantly, any unit in motion to attack or move in a way they would not typically do so as a Neutral could break rules like attacking outside of a region or moving through multiple territories in a single move. Category:Game mechanics